


A Wayhaught Christmas

by TardisLady40



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Waverly and Nicole spend Christmas together with Wynonna, until night time arrives.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Kudos: 54





	A Wayhaught Christmas

Waverly wakes up and is all ready for Christmas dressed in her cute little Santa dress along with her santa hat. Wynonna is downstairs and wearing black leather pants and a snowman Christmas sweater. Waverly heads downstairs and sees Wynonna making pancakes for breakfast. "Are those Christmasy pancakes?" Wynonna gives her a weird look, "How the hell am I supposed to make them that way, they are just regular old pancakes!" Waverly playfully pushes Wynonna. "When they are done we could use whip cream to make a Santa beard." Wynonna rolls her eyes, "You know what else I could do with whip cream?" Waverly grins, "Do I even wanna know this?" Wynonna laughs, "I could just put some on Nicole and..." Waverly gets an angry look on her face, "Wait, Nicole is my girlfriend!" Wynonna laughs, "Relax, I was gonna say put it on Nicole and let you do the rest." Waverly breathes a sigh of relief. "Damn Waves, I know Nicole is Haught but I ain't gonna steal my sister's girl." Waverly blushes, "I don't even know why I thought that." She goes over and helps Wynonna make the pancakes. Once the pancakes are finished, Waverly decorates hers with a whip cream beard. "You are such a fucking nerd, you know that?" Wynonna laughs at Waverly's pancake. "Now, now, language like that won't get you any presents." Waverly says to her sister. "Are you turning into mom now?" Wynonna's question just makes Waverly laugh.

* * *

They sit there eating their pancakes and once they finish, they clean up the kitchen. "So is Haught ass coming to spend Christmas with us?" Waverly rolls her eyes at the question, "I think you mean Nicole, and yes she is." Suddenly they hear someone knocking on the door, and see Nicole standing there when they open it. "Hey Waves, hey Wynonna!" They both reply hey at the same time to Nicole and then laugh. "We were just talking about you, well actually Wynonna was." Nicole raises her eyebrows, "Is that so, I hope it was all good stuff." Wynonna grins, "I just asked if her if Haught ass was coming." Nicole puts her hand over her mouth and laughs at Wynonna's nickname for her. "You really love my ass that much, don't you?" Wynonna ignores her question and Waverly jumps in. "Not in the same way that I do." Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole and gives her a gentle peck on the lips. Nicole smiles at Waverly and looks around the house. "I love your Christmas tree and look there's ornaments with our names on." Waverly smiles, "Yes remember when we made those ornaments together." Wynonna jumps in, "That wasn't all you made that night." Nicole and Waverly roll their eyes at Wynonna. "Really sis did ya have to bring that up now?" Wynonna laughs and just walks away. Waverly sits down on the couch and taps the spot next to her so that Nicole will join her. Nicole looks around first and then sits on Waverly's lap. "On my lap, while Wynonna's here, really?" Nicole laughs, "Well, you are wearing that Santa outfit so I thought I should sit on your lap and tell you exactly what I want for Christmas!" Waverly laughs, "If you are a good girl, I'll give you exactly what you want upstairs later." Nicole lets out a quiet moan and kisses Waverly gently on the lips. 

* * *

Wynonna walks into the room and clears her throat. "Hey, get a room you two!" Waverly laughs, "We will later on." Wynonna sits down next to Waverly and Nicole on the couch. "Hope I'm not interrupting but wondered if you guys wanna watch a movie together?" Nicole smiles, "That sounds like a great plan Wynonna!" Waverly starts squirming under Nicole. "Am I supposed to get off of your lap now or something, do you have to pee?" Waverly laughs so hard she snorts, "Nicole, I don't have to pee but I wanna make us some popcorn if that's okay." Nicole gets off of Waverly's lap and lets her go off to make popcorn. She sits down next to Wynonna and talks while Waverly starts popping some popcorn. "You know asking Waverly if she had to pee was quite funny to be honest." Nicole laughs, "Well, it was something I wondered." Wynonna laughs again, "So what if she would've said yes, I think you should've told her to hold it." Nicole laughs slightly, "I wouldn't be that mean though." Wynonna smirks, "I would be though!" Suddenly, Waverly returns with the popcorn. "So what were you guys talking about?" Nicole looks at Wynonna and they laugh. "Your sister was telling me that if you would've had to pee, I should've made you hold it." Waverly rolls her eyes, "She would be that mean, wouldn't she?" After their long banter about pee holding, they put in the movie How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Waverly and Nicole shared popcorn from the same bowl while Wynonna had her own bowl. Occasionally they'd grab into the bowl at the same time and their hands would touch, they'd giggle and smile at each other. "So where did you say your parents are and the rest of your family?" Nicole asks Waverly. "Our family went away this year by another relative of ours, but we didn't want to go, we just wanted to spend a quiet Christmas here." Nicole smiles, "I can understand that."

* * *

Wynonna gets up and takes the empty bowls into the kitchen as the movie ends. She walks back into the room. "So how about opening some Christmas presents?" Wynonna asks. Waverly smiles, "Sounds good to me." They all sit down on the floor and start grabbing their gifts. Waverly opens her gift from Wynonna first. She unwraps it finding a beautiful plaque that says, Sister 1. The calm in stormy weather 2. The smiles that share your joy 3. A friend who is always there. Waverly starts crying and hugs Wynonna. "Wynonna, I honestly never saw this soft side of you, I mean I have but I wasn't expecting this." Wynonna smiles, "You deserve it Waves!" Waverly smiles, "I love you sister!" Wynonna tears up a bit, "I love you too!" The next gift is from Nicole. She opens it slowly and sees that it's a heart locket necklace, when she opens up the locket it says my heart belongs to you. Waverly cries again and hugs Nicole. Nicole starts rubbing Waverly's back gently. "I love you so much baby!" Nicole says. "I love you too baby." Wynonna gives her gift to Nicole and grins. Nicole opens it not knowing what to expect, she sees a little butt figure that is sitting on a shelf, it reads, Your ass is top shelf. "Oh god, you would do this Wynonna!" Nicole laughs and thanks her. Nicole gives her gift to Wynonna and once Wynonna opens it she sees it's a biker lady statue and reads, You'll always be my badass friend! "We sure have a thing for asses, don't we?" Wynonna says. She laughs and thanks Nicole. It starts getting late so Waverly and Nicole head up to bed and Wynonna stays down on the couch. Waverly looks at her sister, "Um sis I hope Nicole and I won't be too loud for you tonight." Wynonna laughs, "I've got my headphones right here." Wynonna puts her headphones on and plays her music in her ears.

* * *

Waverly takes Nicole up into her bedroom. Waverly starts to take off her clothes. "I should slip into my pjs." Nicole grins, "Why do that?" Waverly bites her lip and stands there naked for a moment. "I think you should get out of your clothes too." Waverly suggests. "Oh I never planned on staying in them." Nicole stands up and gets out of her clothes. She climbs back into the bed and Waverly lays next to her. Nicole starts kissing Waverly with tons of passion, their tongues start battling for dominance. Nicole gets on top of Waverly and grabs her breasts right away. Waverly lets out a moan as she starts rubbing Nicole's hips. "So now what?" Nicole teases by asking that question. "What do you think?" Waverly asks. "I think I should fuck you!" Nicole says. Waverly can't say a thing but bite her own lip. Nicole starts grinding against Waverly as she kisses her deeply. Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole so she can feel her against her even better. Each thrust of her hips against Waverly causes Waverly to moan and become more and more wet. Nicole feels her own core becoming very wet, it becomes so wet that they can hear noises as they grind. Nicole feels her warm juices dripping on to Waverly's pussy. Nicole kisses on Waverly's neck and starts sucking on it, leaving her mark. Waverly slides her hands up and down Nicole's back and lets her hands get down to Nicole's ass, she gives it a nice squeeze. "Mmm Nicole please don't stop!" Nicole pants replying, "I won't baby, oh I won't!" Nicole can feel the pressure building in her wet core with every thrust. Waverly starts moaning louder and feeling closer to the edge. "Oh Nicole, I'm close!" Nicole kisses Waverly more in between grinding. She starts picking up the pace, grinding faster and faster. Waverly grips on tightly to Nicole's back and orgasms underneath her. Nicole moans and follows suit shortly after. She feels her warm juices leaking into Waverly's pussy. The feeling of it causes Waverly to have another orgasm. Once they come down from it, they smile at each other. "I hope Wynonna didn't hear that." Waverly says. "Depends on how sound proof those headphones are." Nicole laughs. Nicole starts kissing down Waverly's body, she starts at her collarbones and works her way down to her chest. She kisses each breast gently as she starts to slowly rub Waverly's nipples. "Nicole, do you wanna make me cum again?" Nicole girns, "Just one more time for me baby." Nicole gently pulls Waverly's left nipple into her mouth and sucks on it, as she plays with her other nipple. "Oh Nicole, oh!" Nicole flicks her tongue over Waverly's nipple and then sucks on it again. Her other hand begins to work it's way down. She runs her hand over Waverly's stomach, down to her core. She takes her fingers finding Waverly's slit. She slowly begins to rub in between her folds. "Baby you are so wet for me!" Waverly moans, "Of course I am baby!" Nicole kisses on Waverly's chest, "Tell me that you want me!" Waverly replies, "Nicole, I want you, I want you so bad!" Nicole takes her finger and starts rubbing Waverly's clit slowly. She can feel her clit start to swell and harden against her finger. She then takes her index and middle finger letting them slowly slip inside of Waverly. She begins slowly pumping them in and out of Waverly while her thumb rubs Waverly's clit. "Oh Nicole, baby go faster!" Nicole starts to pump her fingers in and out faster and faster, while putting a bit more pressure on Wavely's clit with her thumb. Waverly throws her head back, "Oh Nicole, oh baby!!!" Waverly cums hard and Nicole slowly removes her fingers. "Damn baby, that must have felt good!" Nicole says. "It felt amazing baby!" 

* * *

It starts to get quite late at night. "Lets switch positions." Nicole says. "Baby I'm tired and can't do it anymore." Waverly replies. Nicole laughs a bit, "No baby I want you to lay on me and relax okay?" They switch so that Waverly is now resting on top of Nicole. Waverly runs her fingers through Nicole's hair. "You're so good to me baby." Nicole smiles, "You're good to me too." Waverly smiles some more, "I love you so much and I'm not just saying that because we had sex, even when we don't have sex." Nicole laughs, "I know baby and I love you too, we have a good emotional connection as well." Nicole gives Waverly a gentle kiss. She starts rubbing Waverly's back and soon Waverly falls asleep in her arms. 


End file.
